A power conversion apparatus has been known that includes a primary full-bridge circuit having a primary coil of a transformer disposed at a bridge part; a secondary full-bridge circuit having a secondary coil of the transformer disposed at a bridge part; a first port connected with a positive bus-bar of the primary full-bridge circuit; and a second port connected with a tap of the primary coil (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1 describes a control unit that controls the phase difference between switching of the primary full-bridge circuit, and switching of the secondary full-bridge circuit, and controls the duty cycle of switching of the primary full-bridge circuit.
Further, Patent Document 2 describes a control unit that generates a command value of the phase difference to converge the actual voltage of the first port to a target voltage of the first port, by receiving feedback of a detection result of the voltage of the first port, and generates a command value of the duty cycle to converge the actual voltage of the second port to a target voltage of the second port, by receiving feedback of a detection result of the voltage of the second port. This control unit executes switching control of the primary full-bridge circuit and the secondary full-bridge circuit, following the command value of the phase difference and the command values of the duty cycle that have been generated.